Bruised but not broken 2: Big dreams in California an Auslly story
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: It's Austin & Ally's last week of high school, soon they will be moving to california together to persue a new record label, everything starts to fall into place and Austin's career reaches new heights but when something big happens he must make a choice, his career, or Ally and her needs
1. Chapter 1

**i know you guys are ready for this! due to the overwhelming popularity of bruised but not broken, and after quite a bit of brainstorming, i finally came up with a seqel! please review and i'll keep it going, it might seem dull starting out but it WILL pick up i promise**

**also i would really love it if you guys would read/review my other two Auslly storys Aussly Titanic and Miami music camp, i'd really appreciat it!**

**enjoy!**

This story takes place 1 year later after Bruised but not broken left off

**Ally's p.o.v**

My alarm buzzed, I hit it, sat up in bed, and stretched, a big grin on my face, today was the last day of our senior year, graduation would be in two weeks, and after that, me and Austin would be moving out.

We both have jobs, and combining both of our incomes, we were able to rent us an apartment in California.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey are you up?" I heard Austin ask.

"Yea, I'm up!" I exclaim, getting out of bed opening the door and wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"A big day today." He says looking down at me, my arms still wrapped around his neck; he was quite a bit taller than me.

"Hey, do you have that song ready for us to perform at the senior party tonight?" he asks.

"Almost!" I exclaim.

"Good." He says with a smile, kissing me on the forehead.

I giggle.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed." He says as we finally pull out of the embrace.

"See you in five." I say as he walks down the hall to his room.

A year ago I had come to live with Austin and his parents after my mother nearly killed me, she was in prison now, probably for life, ever since I came to live with him our relationship had really started to blossom, we even did our chores together, we couldn't stand to be apart.

Sadly that made school a problem, only having two of seven classes together, but at least we had the same lunch hour.

I get dressed in a white blouse, floral skirt that comes down to just above my knees, and my tall brown boots. I grab my leather song book slash journal and put it in my backpack.

I go to the kitchen where Mrs. Moon have breakfast on the table, though nowadays I just call her mom, and Mr. Moon dad.

"Good morning Ally." Mom beams at me.

"Morning!" I smile.

"So are you excited? Last year of high school!" she exclaims.

"Just a little excited!" I beam.

"How's the song coming for the senior party?" she asks.

"It's coming along really well." I say.

"Let me hear a bit." She says excitedly.

I clear my throat.

_I'm caught In between_

_Where I'm going_

_And where I've been_

_But no there's no turning back_

_Yea_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hangin by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yea I tell myself_

I stop with a smile.

"Sounds really good!" she exclaims.

"You think so?" I ask. "It's going to be a duet, since I've finally gotten over my stage fright I figured me and Austin should finally do a duet." I say with an innocent grin.

Mom just shakes her head and grins.

"Seriously do you two spend any time away from each other?" she asks.

"First through fifth hour." I say with a grin.

She just laughs.

"You two are so cute!" she practically squeals.

"Just promise me that when you move to California in two weeks that you won't get too crazy ok?" she asks.

"I promise!" I say.

"That's my girl." She says with a wink.

"AUSTIN BREAKFAST!" she yells as she sets two plates of food on the table.

Austin comes into the kitchen, backpack slung over one shoulder.

He's wearing a red plaid shirt, torn blue jeans, and his usual leather jacket and converse.

We finish our breakfast, me and Austin pile into his convertible that his parents bought him for his birthday, they wanted to buy me a car too but I couldn't make them do that, before long I'd have enough money saved up to buy myself a car.

We get to school and meet up with Dez and Trish.

"Hey guys!" Trish greets us.

"Last day of high school!" we say together fist pumping.

Dez and Austin did their little handshake thing and said the usual. "What up!"

"We're really gonna miss you guys when you leave for California!" Trish exclaims.

"Aww, you guys can come visit ANYTIME besides you're still Austin's manager, and of course Dez you'll always be the film maker." I say.

We were moving to California to pursue a record label once we did we were going to come back to Miami so that Trish could continue managing and Dez could continue making the videos.

I said goodbye to the gang, kissing Austin quickly on the cheek before going to my first hour.

The first few hours passed by, taking the last finals, then it was lunch time where I met up with Austin.

"So how was first through third hour?" he asks, pecking me with a kiss on the forehead.

"So easy!" I exclaim. "I finished my final so fast the teacher was able to grade it before class ended, I got an A!" I exclaim.

"Awesome!" he exclaims as we high five, we go through the lunch line filling our trays with food.

"You know, I'm kinda gonna miss school lunches." I say with a laugh.

"Don't worry; our music career will get so busy you won't be able to think about it." He laughs.

I laugh with him.

"I can't believe you and me will have an apartment together, alone." I say with a wink.

He just smirks at me.

"Not to mention that we'll finally get you signed to a new label."

Due to inactivity while attending high school, jimmy Starr had dropped his record deal with Austin, it didn't bother us too much because we knew that another label would pick us up in no time, we were kind of a paired duo now, during the junior talent show last year Austin was able to convince me to go out onstage to perform, surprisingly I had been able to do it, and ever since then my stage fright has been nonexistent.

We finish our lunch, say goodbye, and I go to fourth hour, fantasies of what would happen to us in California swirling through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys i've only gotten two reviews so far, if i'm not gonna get any reviews i'm not going to post, so please, if you want to see more please leave reviews! and also please check out my other Auslly story Auslly: Titanic PLLLEAAASSSEEE i'd REALLY appreciate it i love it when i get reviews from you guys**

**and now to the story :)**

**enjoy!**

**Austin's p.o.v**

Finally it was time for seventh hour; I smiled at Ally as she entered the room. We lean in for a kiss but we're quickly interrupted.

"Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson, I believe this school has a 'no public displays of affection' rule and I expect rules to be followed in my class." The teacher exclaims, but I distinctly see her wink at us with a grin.

Everyone knew Ally's story, how she'd been abused, how I'd saved her, and how my family had adopted her, if there were cliques in this school me and Ally would definitely be one of the most popular couples, we'd even won homecoming king and queen.

"Maybe after class." I wink at Ally, she laughs, nodding her head.

We take our usual seats at the front of the classroom, ever since I'd started failing math she made me sit up front so I had no choice but to pay attention, it was probably a good thing because if I'd failed math I probably wouldn't graduate in two weeks.

But I currently had the same grade as her, an A, and that was saying something.

She caught me staring at her, gave me her "I'm serious." Look and mouthed "_focus!"_

"_Sorry!" _I mouthed back.

I turned my attention back to my final.

Finally the final bell of our senior year rang.

Me and Ally stand and high five each other.

"Alright, seniors, congratulations on your last day, all other classes, make sure page twenty and twenty one of your workbooks are done when you get to my class tomorrow."

**Ally's p.o.v**

Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish meet outside in the school parking lot.

"WOO! No more school!" Trish exclaims.

"I must say, for a bunch of seniors we all look WAY young." Dez says.

"Dez…you know we're not senior CITIZENS, we're graduates." Austin explains.

"Oh." Dez replies.

"Seriously how did you even finish high school?" Trish asks.

We all laugh.

"Well this is it! Graduation is in two weeks, and then you guys are going away to California…we're really gonna miss you." Trish says.

"Ally just make sure you continue to email me Austin's songs, and videos of his performances so I can continue making videos ok, oh and try to write so I can read it." Dez says.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, you guys will get daily updates, you guys will get so tired of the updates you'll beg me to leave you alone." I say with a smirk.

"Well, me and Austin better get going; we've got to rehearse before the senior party tonight"

"This party is going to be ROCKIN!" Dez exclaims.

See you guys tonight.

Austin says as we all leave to find our cars.

Back at home when me and Austin walk through the door the house is empty.

"I thought they were both supposed to be home from work today?" I ask Austin.

"That's what they said…where are they?" he asks.

"Hello? Helloooo." He calls.

Suddenly they jump out from around the corner yelling "SURPRISE!" holding a cake.

"Congratulations guys!" Mom exclaims.

"We can't tell you how proud we are of you two! Come on dinners in the oven!" dad exclaims with a grin.

By this time me and Austin have been grinning too.

"Thanks you guys!" I exclaim wrapping them in a hug, Austin doing the same.

We all go into the kitchen, me and Austin sitting at the bar.

"So Ally I hear you've been working on a song for the senior party." Dad says with a wink.

"Yea!" I exclaim.

"Well can I hear a bit of it?" he asks.

I look at Austin.

"Shall we?" I ask.

He grins.

"We shall."

We both start singing the chorus of the song.

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hangin by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yea I tell myself_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

We stop, looking at dad with an expectant grin.

He claps.

"Excellent! It sounds amazing guys, another great song Ally!" he exclaims.

"Isn't she the best?" Austin asks.

"You guys!" I say blushing.

"Dinners ready!" mom exclaims, pulling a lasagna, along with a cookie sheet of garlic bread out of the oven.

"ALRIGHT!" me and Austin exclaim together.

It was one of our favorite meals ever.

We eat dinner chatting about school, the senior party that was tonight, and our plans once we get to California.

"Sounds like a plan!" dad agrees, as we finish telling him about our plans.

"And then with any luck we'll be able to kick off a summer tour!" I exclaim.

"Well I hope you guys find a record label, I can't believe Jimmy Starr dropped you, you were on of his best acts!" mom exclaims.

"It's ok, thanks to Austin's past popularity I'm sure we'll find another label in no time." I reply with a grin.

"Ok, well you guys better go get dressed if you're going to make it to the senior party in time, and NO, funny business ok?" she asks.

"Don't worry mom, it's going to be an alcohol free party anyway, there's going to be teachers there too, it'll be totally safe." Austin replies.

"Ok, just be careful ok?" mom asks.

"Dear, they'll be fine, you worry too much." Dad replies, kissing her on the cheek.

Me and Austin go to our rooms to change, I find a really nice red dress, put a silver clip in my hair, and find matching silver heels.

I hear a knock at my door.

"Yea?" I ask.

"It's me." I hear Austin say.

"Oh, ok hold on." I say as I finish slipping on my dress, I go over and open the door, Austin is dressed in his usual, a white v neck t-shirt with a silver tuxedo jacket over the top, black boot cut jeans, and his high tops.

He whistles.

I smile adverting my gaze.

"You look really good!" he exclaims.

"You don't look too bad yourself pretty boy." I wink.

He groans. "How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" he whines.

"Until it gets old." I reply, laughing.

He laughs too.

"Ok, fine, well we better go." He says with a smile.

"Ok." I slip on my shoes and we head for the door.

"MOM WE'RE LEAVING!" Austin yells.

"OK SEE YOU TWO LATER, HAVE FUN!" mom yells from her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey my non-reviewing readers i've gotten a tone of followers and faves for this story which is fine except i've gotten very few reviews (thank you to those who have reviewed the story) PLEASE review if you like what you read it's what makes me want to post more anyways**

**enjoy! :)**

**Austin's p.o.v**

Me and Ally finally arrive at the party.

It's an outside party there are tables set up with soft drinks, chips, and other snacks, there were different tables and chairs set up where some people were sitting talking to friends, music was playing loudly, but not too loud.

Suddenly Trish and Dez part their way through the crowd.

"Hey guys!" Ally exclaims.

"Ok, Austin, everything is ready for you guys to perform tonight, we're gonna have you guys perform around midnight, if that's ok." Trish explains, gesturing at the stage behind her.

"And I've got the camera all set up and ready to go, this will probably be the last video we do for the fansite before graduation and before you guys go to California, so you better make it good!" Dez exclaims.

"When are Austin's performances NOT good?" Ally replies.

"Good point." Dez replies.

"You guys are doing the duet tonight right?" Trish asks.

"Um YEA! Ally wrote the most amazing song EVER last night!" I exclaim as me and Ally high five.

**Ally's p.o.v**

Me, Austin, Trish, and Dez grab some drinks and snacks and find a table to sit at to talk probably one of our last few times we'd have to hang out.

"I can't believe we're all going to graduate in two weeks." Trish says.

"I know can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday we started our first day of freshman year." I exclaim.

"Do you guys remember the first day of school when Trent challenged Austin to that dance off?" Dez asks.

"Who could forget it? Austin really put him in his place!" I exclaim, nudging Austin playfully.

"Or then when he tried to steal our song?" Austin says.

"And you still put him in his place." I reply with a laugh.

"Ugh he made me so mad! The way he stole your song like that!" Austin replies.

"Uh, you stole one of my songs too remember?" I say jokingly with a wink.

"I didn't steal your song!" Austin whines, but I see him grin at me.

"Well he got his in the end." Trish replies.

As we all laugh at the memory.

"Oo, or or, when Ally crashed the Helen set!" Dez exclaims.

I blush.

"You just HAD to bring that up didn't you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well I'll never forget when Austin and I first performed together at the Halloween party, that was one of the best nights of my life." I say wrapping my arm around Austin in a hug.

"I like that memory too." He says with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

**Austin's p.o.v**

We continue talking about the crazy summers we've had even talked a little bit about the summer I found out Ally was abused but right away I could tell it still bothered her, and truth be told it still bothered me too so I changed the subject.

Before long it was midnight and time for me and Ally to perform, we took our place on stage as the music started to play.

_**Austin**_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroad_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_**Ally**_

_Yea I'm caught in between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no there's no turnin back yea_

_**Austin/Ally**_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hangin by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yea I tell myself_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down._

We finish the song, our eyes locking like they always do.

Fireworks are lit and we watch them, my arm wrapped around Ally's shoulder the whole time.

**2 weeks later**

I was sitting in the sea of seniors waiting to walk up the stage to get my diploma.

The counselor calling out names of the graduates.

"Ally Dawson." The counselor calls.

The whole senior class and mom and dad cheer.

I whistle.

The list drones on until finally it's my row's turn we all get up and line up at the stage.

"Austin Moon." The counselor calls.

I see Ally stand and clap and cheer, I smile.

**Ally's P.o.v**

After the graduation ceremony we all go out to eat, mom and dad had also invited Trish and Dez, as it would be our last meal together, our plane to California left in the morning.

"Me and Dez are going to meet you guys at the airport tomorrow to say goodbye. I can't believe it's already time for you guys to leave!" Trish exclaims.

"We're really gonna miss you guys too, maybe me and Austin will be able to find a chance to make a road trip and come see you guys for a few days once things start taking off." I reply.

"TOTALLY! And when you guys finally do find a label, me and Trish are going to join you guys in California so we can all tour together!" Dez exclaims.

I laugh and shake my head; I was really going to miss crazy Dez.

"I cannot wait to go on my first tour! That'd be so awesome!" Austin exclaims.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, we have to find a label first." I reply.

"Are you kidding? With those awesome songs you write, and with you and Austin finally doing duets, you guys will get signed in NO time." Dad exclaims.

"Just don't forget to send your old mom and dad a few tickets when you do start touring." Mom says with a wink.

"Of course! I exclaim, and don't forget the backstage passes." I reply with a smile.

After dinner we say goodbye to Trish and Dez, go home, finish our last minute packing, and get ready for bed.

As I'm brushing my teeth someone knocks on my door.

"I know it's you Austin!" I reply playfully.

I hear him laugh as he opens the door wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't believe we're leaving for California tomorrow!" he exclaims.

"Just you and me." I reply, grinning at him through the mirror.

He rests his chin on the top of my head.

"I couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather go to California with than you." He says.

I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I say as a reply.

He kisses me.

"I love you too Ally, still more than you'll ever know." He says with a grin.

We say goodnight, he goes to his room.

I put my suitcases by the door, climb in bed, and fall asleep.

Dreaming of California, and being with Austin.


End file.
